


Being a muggle

by Frankyaprile99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankyaprile99/pseuds/Frankyaprile99
Summary: Harry trusts Norton and continues on with the man





	Being a muggle

Harry potter got dressed slowly. He could still feel the ache in his back because of how hard he'd been fucked.

Thinking that, he looked across the room to the other man who was also getting dressed, Keith Norton. Harry grinned. He had become addicted to the man. Even though he had met him an hour ago.

"Let's go to my condo. I think we should call it a day. We'll start work tomorrow.

" That sounds marvellous " harry responded.

The two men got into Norton's car, a sleek black BMW with leather seats.

As he drove, Norton opened his coat buttons, causing his belly to protrude out. Harry leaned over and started massaging the man's stomach over his dress shirt.

"Now now. Let's wait until we get home." Norton smirked at him.

Half an hour later they were pulling up at a big apartment complex. Norton parked the car and got out with harry. They went to the lobby. Norton nodded to the man at the reception desk and continued towards the elevators.

The went up yo the 58th floor. Norton entered his penthouse and invited harry inside. The condo was huge, with stylish furniture. The place had a very masculine smell to it.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Why don't you relax" the older man said.

Harry smiled and Norton went off. Harry went to one of the bedrooms and looked in the closet. He found some pajamas that fit him. He wore nothing else. He went to the lounge, sat on the big sofa and activated the large LED screen on the wall.

Harry had been watching the TV for quite some time when he heard footsteps behind him. The sight before him blew his breath away. 

Norton was clad only in a towel below the waist. The man's heavy body was in display. He had dried himself off but water was still dripping from him. Adding to that he got a prominent bulge in his towel when he noticed the shirtless harry on the sofa.

Harry was still looking at Norton's crotch. He got up and slowly walked to the fat man. Norton grabbed harry and pulled him into a hot kiss. The two males groped each other and moaned.

Harry went down on his knees and pulled down the towel. Norton's big dick sprung out, still a little wet  
Harry kissed the head and took the rest of the cock in his mouth.

He grabbed Norton's ass and pulled him closer. Harry bobbed up down on the fat cock. Harry hummed around the fat prick and went deeper.

Harry suddenly pulled off, saliva dripping from his lips. He grabbed Norton by his cock and pulled to the sofa  
Harry sat Norton down on the sofa and dropped onto his knees on the rug.

Norton groaned as harry deep throated him and continues the blowjob. Harry nonchalantly sucked his prick

10 minutes later, harry was still slurping around his boss's cock. Norton thought harry looked beautiful, sucking his cock.

They had moved to Norton's bedroom. Norton was sitting on the bed and and harry was laying between his legs, bobbing his head up and down.

Harry was doing a very sloppy job of suckling his boss's cock. Norton's dick was dripping with saliva and harry kept adding it.

Opening his lips, but keeping his head inside his mouth, he spewed a mouthful of saliva down his length. His hand caught the spit and began to slowly jerk it up and down spreading it up and down his length, making sure it was a sloppy blowjob.

Drawing his lips back and forth, harry jerked his cock. Spewing more saliva across his boss's cock, he made it shimmer and shine with thick layers of saliva. The room was filled with wet slaps and jerks as the boy stroked back and forth across the fat man's cock, the saliva making the blowjob as sloppy as it could get. His mouth was covered in saliva and his spit had begun to drip down onto his chest and he deep throated his lover's cock over and over again making sure to take his entire length with each pass.

"Ohhh, fuck!"

Harry moaned and sucked Norton's cock even harder, hungrily slurping and sucking the tasty stiffness of his cock.

Harry looked up at Norton his beautiful green eyes looking at Norton's own as he sensually sucked his cock. Harry had a sultry expression on his face as he dragged Norton's cock in and out of his mouth. He pumped the foreskin and slurped the man meat.

Harry gave several sensual slurps, before he pulled off and Nuzzled Norton's balls. They were hairless, and harry licked all over them, keeping eye contact with Norton. He took one into his mouth, moaning at the taste. Norton groaned as harry sensually slurped his balls.

Harry had a sexy look on his face as he sultrily sucked Norton's cock. He got lost in the velvety foreskin of Norton's heavenly cock. He licked and sucked the big prick like a lollipop.

Harry went back to the fat man's cock and sucked sensually. He enthusiastically bobbed up and down on the big cock. His lover moaned and drove his hips into Harry's heavenly mouth. Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked lovingly.

Harry hummed around the cock that was making it’s way down his throat, the vibrations making Norton moan and snap his hips, driving another inch forward.

Norton growled above and planted his legs firmer, lining his cock with Harry's waiting mouth. He drove forward. Hard. Hungrily. And repeatedly. Harry hummed as the head was ramming the back of his throat, his hands squeezing Norton's thrusting ass. The fat cock was gliding past Harry’s open lips in long strokes, pulling out to the middle of the head and slamming back down until Harry's face was slapped with Norton's groin.

Saliva built up and was pushed out the edges of Harry's lips, adding wet sloshing noises to the rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. Norton balls swung wildly as he thrust hard down onto Harry's face, thumping against his chin with a wet dull sound. Norton moaned loudly as he pummeled, looking down to watch his thick cock glide in and out from between rosy lips.

Norton smoked his cigar as the boy beneath him sucked with filthy enthusiasm. He put his hand on Harry's head and stroked the boy's hair. Suddenly he decided to speed things up a bit. He stood up from his sitting position, pulling his cock from Harry's mouth with a wet plop and a whimper from the boy.

He grabbed Harry's face and started fucking the boy on his cock. Harry gagged and mewled as he was face fucked but sucked sultrily and slurped around the big prick.

A series of wet sounds fill the room as Harry sucks with wild abandon. He sucks and sensually slurps around the cock and grunts. His teeth slightly scrape the foreskin of the cock in front of him and he latched on the bigger boy's thighs for leverage. He feels the need to breathe and pulls off the cock with a wet plop, a wet strand of saliva and spit still connecting the cock to Harry's lips.

"Breath through your nose", Norton told the kneeling boy before him. He suddenly grabbed Harry's head by the hair and plunged him back on his cock.

A mewl escapes Harry's mouth as he is forced to suck again on the tasty cock in front of him, and Norton shudders as he rolled his hips into that wonderful wet mouth. Harry gagged on the large cock as he was unprepared but Norton was merciless and continued fucking Harry's mouth.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm! Look at you! Such a slut for my cock!" As harry continued to suck sultrily on the fat boss." Sucking my cock like a common whore!" Harry moaned and sucked even harder on Norton's cock. He jerked off what he couldn't fit into his mouth and slurped sensually.

Norton continues to watch as Harry takes his cock deeper, and deeper into his throat. Norton couldn't believe how warm Harry's mouth felt as if his cock was stuck in a wet furnace. He bobbed Harry further on his cock and moaned heavily. If he wasn't careful, he would spill his seed down Harry's throat far early than he wanted to.

Harry bobs faster on the cock, slurping and sucking with sultry enthusiasm as he adjusted the width of his knees on the floor.

He hummed when Norton stroked his hair, loving the gentle touches. He tentatively brought his hand up and slowly wrapped it around the length that wasn’t in his mouth. Encouraged by a breathy moan by Norton, he started to suck further down. Harry began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks and licking the underside of the big cock.

He’s fisting his own cock, spit escaping from the corner of his mouth as Norton plows into him. Norton's hips snap back and forth, his fingers digging into Harry’s scalp as he thoroughly fucks his mouth. Harry just takes it. He grabs onto the back of Norton's legs with his free arm, holding himself into place and letting himself be used.

A muffled moan fills the room, the strained sound escaping Harry’s cock filled mouth.

Harry was not mindful of his surroundings. He sucked and slurped the tasty cock. Harry pumped what he could not fit in his mouth. Norton gasped as harry sucked noisily on his dick.

Harry let out a low hum,Harry bobbed his head a few times and repeated his action with a higher pitched hum.

Norton, meanwhile, was in heaven, he couldn’t help himself, reaching out he gripped Harry’s head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry’s mouth as he could.

So Norton busied himself with fucking Harry’s face, only letting himself go deep enough to brush the back of Harry’s throat and make the wizard gag a little every once in a while. With Harry alternating between tonguing his head, humming, and sucking.

Harry had a blissful look on his face as he bobbed his head up and down the large prick in his mouth making sloppy sensual sounds in the process. Spit dribbled down his chin as harry was face fucked. The hard face fucking turned him on even harder and Harry moaned around the hard flesh in his mouth. At this Norton put both hands on Harry's head and fucked his face even harder.

Harry kept sucking lewdly, creating a sloshing sound as the fat cock in his mouth went in and out.

Harry proceeded to Bob up and down on Norton with his drool coating the part of the fat prick that wasn’t in his mouth. He used that drool as a lubricant and used his hand to jerk the rest of Norton off.

Harry kept sucking and bobbing and he felt him twitch.

Harry began sucking him hard with sultry moans, Norton put his hands into his hair and fucked his hips forward, pushing his cock deep into his mouth.

Harry bore down even harder, anxious for his cock to begin spewing. He stayed right with him, sucking him deep as he started to groan.

Harry pulled off the cock and Nuzzled his head into the soft white curls at the base of the fat cock. He sucked and licked on the hair and purred. Harry took some hairs into his mouth and twirled his tongue around them. He spit saliva and sucked and slurped the hair. The hair made his boss's cock look like an angelic artifact. Harry went back to sucking the cock head.

Harry eyes were full of lust, as he pumped Norton cock. By now 20 minutes had passed and Norton still had not released his pent up load. Norton's mouth hung open as harry began wringing one hand back and forth his cock and sloppily sucking the rest of the big man meat.

Harry grabbed Norton's behind and forced himself closer, and harder. Harry's hand squeezed Norton's ass cheeks as he sultrily devoured his lover's big appendage. Norton drives his cock forward and Harry submits utterly. Harry clings to Norton's thighs and tilts his face up to be used.

Harry gets closer and closer to deep throating Norton's big cock. Norton focused on the sounds in the room. There were the sounds of sloppy sucking and Bloody hell.... He could die happily right now. Harry was slurping and sucking on his cock, making little moaning noises and snuffling when he tried to deep throat his monstrous length.

Harry bobbed his head slicking Norton's rod with as much spit as he could manage. He pulled off and planted deep French kisses along the foreskin of Norton's dick and then began to enthusiastically Bob his head up and down Norton's dick. Harry attacked Norton's cock with sloppy licks and moans.

Harry's mouth was going up and down Norton's cock with sultry enthusiasm, his cheeks flushed as he bobbed his head, eyes fluttering and making obscene sounds. Harry was sucking with pornographic enthusiasm. Harry mmmmmpphed, and pumped his hands along Norton's dick. Norton was fucking Harry's face in earnest, and harry was eagerly taking the dick down his throat and sucking with all his strength.

Harry slobbered and hummed, sending vibrations thorough out Norton's body, saliva leaking out of Harry's lips as he worked Norton's cock. "Oh fuck yes! I love these sound you're making" Norton babbled. Norton started thrusting his hips into Harry's mouth. Harry hummed his approval as he impaled his mouth in Norton's cock with sloppy enthusiasm.

Harry suddenly deep throated the cock, liking the way it made it hard for him to breathe and bobbed fast. He buried his nose into the soft curls at the base of Norton cock and rested his hands on Norton's ass, pulling him even closer as he slurped the cock down his throat and held it. He moaned around the thick flesh as Norton sped up fucking Harry's throat even harder.

Norton grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. He was beginning to get close to releasing his cum down Harry's throat. Harry got excited even more and took Norton's entire length down his throat.

 

Norton was in heaven and couldn't help himself, reaching out he grabbed Harry's head and started thrusting as much of his cock into Harry's throat. Norton busied himself with fucking the eager Boy's face making the wizard gag every once in awhile on his dick. Harry alternated between tounging the head, humming and sucking the whole dick.

Norton fucked Harry's mouth lazily as he came to a realization. He began to Bob Harry's head faster on his cock.  
"Oh fuck. Oh fuck I'm about to cum. I'm Cumming!!. Swallow it all whore!" Harry's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum with salty taste but harry obediently drank it all down. Norton kept releasing load after load into Harry's wet mouth and harry kept slurping.

Harry sultrily slurped the cock through it's orgasm, licking and kissing. Harry grabbed Norton's fat ass and brought him closer to his mouth. Harry squeezed and massaged Norton's large meaty ass cheeks as he drank the numerous loads of semen down his throat. Norton's cock was like a hose, dumping mouthfuls of seed down Harry's eager throat. Harry didn't disappoint and slurped and gulped down all the seed released in his throat. For a few minutes, Norton kept Cumming in Harry's wet mouth and Harry swallowed it all with enthusiasm.

Harry let his throat muscles work and Norton let out a guttural moan as he came. His come spewing down Harry's throat into his belly. He pulled back letting the rest of Norton's seed pool into his mouth. He savored the taste then pulled back letting Norton's cock pop out of his mouth.

“Mmmm, yummy” he murmured and took the cock back into his mouth and started sucking vigorously.

As Norton began to pull his cock out of Harry's throat, harry stopped him, wrapping his thin arms around Crabbe's hips and pulling them to his face, impaling his throat with Crabbe's cock again. Harry whimpered cutely as he began to Bob his head again. Norton chuckled and let the boy blow him again. "You gonna suck me off all day?" Harry moaned in affirmative. He pulled off with a wet plop. " I'm not letting you get away from me".

Harry said as he pumped Norton's shaft. He went back to licking and kissing the foreskin of the cock, before he took it all inside with a him and started sucking sensually.

Norton groaned as he put his hand on Harry's head, the room filled with sloshing and slurping sounds as harry suckled his dick.


End file.
